


Strawberry

by holyhael



Series: Flowers 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time smells like strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

“I’m not fragile, you know,” Samandriel points out impatiently. Behind him, Castiel fingers him open for the first time. Samandriel feels the burn as if it’s on the periphery of his being, pleasant but ignorable. He wiggles his hips to get Castiel to do something more than the slow, torturous preparations he thinks are necessary.

“I’m aware,” Castiel murmurs. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It is perfect,” Samandriel says, knowing fully well how corny he’s being, “Just because you’re here.”

Samandriel imagines that Castiel is blushing. All of a sudden, Samandriel wishes he had the forethought to tell his boyfriend he wanted to be able to watch his expression throughout the entire ordeal. On his hands and knees, now, Samandriel strains to look over his shoulder. All he can see is the dark top of Castiel’s head as he looks down at Samandriel’s asshole and the two finger’s he’s stretching it with.

“I promise,” Samandriel says. After a moment where Castiel continues to cautiously prepare Samandriel, Samandriel pipes up, “Can I get on my back? I’d rather watch you than the pillow.”

The fingers draw out, the crooked ends toying around Samandriel’s rim for a moment.

“I’d like that,” says Castiel. He helps Samandriel maneuver himself so he is lying on his back. An relieved breath bursts from Samandriel’s nose now that he can finally see his boyfriend fully. He eclipses the bedroom light above, turning his features dark but still distinct.

“Yes, this is much better,” Castiel agrees.

Castiel leans down to plant a kiss on Samandriel’s lips. He is a hot and heavy mass pinning Samandriel down, but he tries not to mind the weight. Instead, he puts all the energy he can into their kiss while Castiel reaches back down to continue to scissor Samandriel open. A growl of frustration involuntarily breaks from Samandriel’s mouth at the need for more prep. Samandriel has done this before and knows exactly how long he needs to finger himself. Castiel is taking too much time.

“I’m ready, Castiel,” Samandriel tell him, glaring into those large blue eyes. They blink at him, then look down.

“Yes, sorry,” Castiel mutters. He withdraws his fingers, finally, and leans back to consider Samandriel. “How is this supposed to work now?”

“Have you never watched porn?” Samandriel asks, incredulously, earning himself a glower. “Oh, right. Michael.”

“He’s very strict,” Castiel reminds him.

Samandriel nods. “Okay.” He swallows the sudden dryness in his throat. “The way I’ve seen it,” he says, “I should wrap my legs around you.”

“Like this?”

Samandriel remains pliant while Castiel pulls him forward and folds his legs to curl around Castiel’s midsection. He does it slowly, like all of his movements tonight, and also loosely, which Samandriel knows won’t be good. He digs his heels into Castiel’s back and draws him closer.

“Yes,” Samandriel says with an aborted nod. His neck hurts from straining up to keep Castiel unobstructed in his line of sight, and, at this angle, nodding just makes it smart more.

“Here.” Castiel pushes off Samandriel’s legs to grab the pillows at the head of the bed. He lifts Samandriel off the mattress enough to place the pillows in an ergonomic fashion. “Will this be better?”

“I think so, yes,” Samandriel says. This time, he is the one to wrap his legs around Castiel. Castiel holds him at the very top of his thighs.

“Good. Can you pass me the lube?”

Samandriel does so, and Castiel releases one of Samandriel’s thighs to squeeze a healthy amount onto his cock. The bright scent of strawberries permeates the air around them as the lubricant squelches out. Samandriel thinks that he’ll be brought back to this moment whenever he picks the strawberries in his late summer garden or cuts them up for breakfast. Previously, he thought of their first date and the milkshake they shared after the hot sauce fiasco, but this correlation will be much stronger. Strawberries will be forever ruined - or perhaps made better; it matters on perspective - for him by this moment, even when he’s well into his eighties and has to walk around with a cane.

Satisfied that he’s well-lubricated, Castiel tosses the bottle to the side and says, “Hold still. This is supposed to hurt.”

Samandriel braces himself for the breach, and when it comes, it’s nothing like the stubborn push of a toy. This is flesh, real and warm and heady. Samandriel sighs longly. It’s silly to think he feels complete like this, filled up as he is with his boyfriend’s cock, but he does. He fails to understand the reasoning and excuses they both had that put this moment off. How stupid they were, Samandriel realizes now. They could’ve been doing this instead of, as Dean mentioned once, pussyfooting around each other for months.

Castiel’s hands firmly hold Samandriel in place so he can’t drive himself up and down on the cock, not that this position allows Samandriel much movement. It takes a little bit more lubrication than Castiel initially applied to push all the way inside of Samandriel, and once he’s bottomed out, Castiel exhales heavily from his mouth.

“Is this good?” Samandriel asks. Neither he nor Castiel so much as twitch, though Samandriel craves movement.

Castiel nods. “Very. Samandriel-” He stops, breathes. “I never imagined it would be so tight and warm, that you would be-” His words break off again into another exhale, eyes fluttering shut.

Samandriel can understand that, so he nods. “Do you think you can move?”

“You’re ready?”

“Yes.”

It’s just a slight backward movement of his hips at first before Castiel pushes back in to sheathe himself completely. Samandriel is halfway to complaining that Castiel can do more than that when Castiel’s hands slide from Samandriel’s hips to the curve of his ass, fingers pulling his cheeks apart further. It burns, certainly, and Samandriel finds himself relishing it. He licks his open lips.

In Castiel’s next attempt at thrusting, he pulls out further than before, then slams entirely in. Samandriel feels Castiel gaining confidence in his rhythm the more repetition he has. The thrusts are purposeful and needy, if a little inexperienced. When Castiel begins to lose himself, he accidentally pulls completely out of Samandriel, making Samandriel whine grumpily, but he corrects himself quickly.

There’s a spot inside himself that makes Samandriel tremble and makes his orgasm rush at him faster. Samandriel shifts as best he can while he’s held by his boyfriend, searching for that heated spark. He knows it’s there somewhere; all he has to do is angle his hips correctly and - _bingo!_

Samandriel nearly drops his lower half back to the mattress as the sensation races through him; only Castiel’s hold on his hips keeps him up. Castiel’s eyes are wide, his mouth open, and his rhythm stutters.

“That was your prostate,” he asks plainly, seeking confirmation, and Samandriel nods.

“Help me find it again,” Samandriel pleads, already moving his hips again to find that angle again. Castiel helps this time by lifting and dropping Samandriel incrementally. When Samandriel feels that blossom of energy flow through him again, he gasps out, “There!” Dutifully, Castiel thrusts in and out at the same angle, hitting Samandriel’s prostate with nearly every push inside. “Cas!” Samandriel shouts. “God, Cas!”

A new shock strikes Samandriel when Castiel grabs his cock and pumps it. Castiel’s thumb sweeps over the wet slit, and Samandriel nearly loses it.

“Cas, I’m gonna come,” he announces, eyes screwed tight. “Cas!”

“Come for me,” Castiel orders. His voice is huskier than normal. “I want to see you come, Samandriel. Please.”

Seconds later, Samandriel lets go and falls over the precipice of his orgasm. The heat pooling low in his abdomen flushes through his entire being. His come spurts onto Castiel’s hand, and his muscles seize around Castiel’s cock. The increased tightness brings Castiel to his own orgasm as well; Samandriel feels new wetness slick the way for Castiel’s halting thrusts.

“Cas,” Samandriel sighs. He opens his eyes, blinks his way through the initial bleariness, and sees Castiel is breathing heavily and looking as though he’s about to pass out.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Castiel says. “I’ve masturbated, of course, but this-”

Castiel looks up at Samandriel, and a blissful smile lightens his expression. “There’s nothing like this. I can’t imagine being happy with satisfying myself very often when I know what it’s like to be with you.”

Blood rushes to heat Samandriel’s cheeks. Any words he used to know fly from his brain as he fathoms Castiel’s declaration and casts around for an adequate response. But what can he say? What words are there to assure Castiel that Samandriel feels the same?

In the end, Samandriel’s brain remains stubbornly blank save for the repetition of Castiel’s words. All he can do is unseat himself from Castiel’s waning erection and pull Castiel in by the shoulders for a teeth-clacking kiss. The discomfort of Samandriel’s nose pressing against Castiel’s cheek doesn’t register to him as he spills every ounce of himself and his love for his boyfriend from his lips and into Castiel’s. Castiel responds just as enthusiastically, and within one gasp for air and another, they fall onto the mattress with a light jostle.

The words finally, clearly paint themselves in Samandriel’s mind, and he feels silly for not knowing them before.

“I love you,” he says to Castiel, heart racing with exhilaration.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Castiel assures, and he kisses Samandriel once more, lightly.


End file.
